magic
by expa
Summary: hogwarts AU. focused mainly on frazel, but has a sparkle of percabeth; oneshot.


** magic  
✣**

**I. welcome to hogwarts, school of wizardry and witchcraft.  
takes place a week after frank and hazel arrive at hogwarts.**

* * *

_Love takes off masks that we fear we cannot live without and know we cannot live within. _

* * *

Hazel looked at the boy who sat alongside of her at the Gryffindor table. It was Frank, the other loser from her house. She really didn't have many- or, for a better word, _any,_ friends at Hogwarts; something to be expected of a new arrival, a first-year at that. She didn't want people to get the wrong idea- '_oh look! those two losers are dating!_', but she'd rather have an absolute dweeb _(did the cool kids use that word?)_ for a friend, rather than nobody at all.

She thought of what she could possibly even say to this kid- the only thing she knew about him was that his dream was to become an animagus like his deceased mother, Emily Zhang, and that he was the other freak of Gryffindor. _He looks glum,_ she thought. She could possibly asked him why he was so sad, but she supposed that might be interpreted as snooping in his business. It did seem like the only option, though. There was no way Hazel was about to delve into meaningless small talk- she hated it with all her being.

She tapped him on the shoulder. The kid, Frank, looked at her, his eyes widening about a centimeter.  
He scratched the back of his neck. "Um, hi?"  
Hazel got a weird feeling- sort of like her stomach was swirling, yet it felt _good_ in its own way. _Weird._

"I couldn't help but notice that you looked sad. Why so?" I hesitatingly inquired.

He crossed his arms behind his back. "It's nothing," he said. "Don't worry about it."

I instantly knew that this was something that I definitely _should be _worried about, since that was my same answer whenever someone asked me why I was sad when I'd lost my mom, Marie Levesque. "No, I think you should really vent whatever problems you're having to me," I concluded.

"Bu-" he pleaded.  
"No. You have to. I'm going to help you whether you like it or not."

He gave out a large sigh, and raised his chubby arms. "Well, my life is quite..problematic. My mom and dad, they both died while at war with Afghanistan. I was then passed on to my crazy, stoic, grandmother. I loved her though, because family is family. You're supposed to appreciate the people you have within your grasp. Well, recently she died. A natural death at that, in her sleep. She was really the last piece of family I had. She was planning to send me here next month..but didn't get to. Thankfully, the Knight Bus picked me up. My life _here_ seems pretty screwed up too, though. Pretty pathetic for an eleven year old, eh?"

Hazel smiled sadly at him. "No, not at all. Want to hear my tales of misery?"

He shrugged. "Sure."

"My mother was murdered a week ago by the very same rapist who impregnated her with me," I started.  
Frank raised his eyebrows in concern, and amazement at how much tragedy one sentence could have.

"I was later sent to a single woman, Persephone, who accepted me as a child of her own. She was truly wonderful, and I was lucky she was a witch. She sent me here, and she just recently, actually just two days ago, died in a car accident. You're not the only one with a messed up life, _Frankenstein."__  
_

For a second, Frank's eyes watered with hints of tears- until he realized what Hazel had called him in the end of her 'speech'.  
"Wait, what did you just call me?"

Hazel grinned a little, and shrugged.

He started pleading, his arms pulling at my shouders. "_Puh-leeeeaazzeee, __Haze._ Tell me what you called me."

"I called you _Frankenstein_," I said, my face splitting into a huge smile.

He seemed a bit bewildered at why I would call him _Frankenstein_. "Wait, why? I don't look ugly, do I? I- uh- I'm so sor-" he stuttered.

I let out a slight giggle. "Nothing, silly," I said, pointing a finger teasingly at him. "It's just that you were described as a _freak, _an _outcast,_ and Frankenstein was named exactly that."

The light of realization hit his eyes. "Oh, that actually fits well."

I mindlessly observed him, and decided he was pretty cute, like a panda. A tough panda.

"Actually, I think you're pretty adorable," I said without thinking.

"Yeah, you're beautiful." he replied.

And suddenly, at the same time, we realized what we'd said. Our faces turned beet red in milliseconds.

"Uh- I'm so- I didn't mean-" I stumbled.

I would've probably laughed at his face, but I was in a rather troubling situation.  
His eyes were the size of soccerballs, his pudgy arms over his mouth, his thick, beautiful, eye lashes perfectly framing his sweet little _hazel_ eyes-

Wait, _what? Nevermind._

_And so, a friendship was born._

**II. new friends, and two awkward 'sexual' situations  
takes place two weeks after coming to hogwarts, in their first year.  
**

* * *

_You know you're in love when you don't want to fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams._

* * *

"Hi there, newbies! Wanna join us?" called over a boy.

Hazel and Frank simultaneously looked over to see who was talking to them, and saw it was _Percy Jackson,_ a rather popular sixth-year misfit. He sat with two other kids, same age as him. She silently analyzed them. A_ blonde haired, stern faced girl_, and a_ nervous, scrawny boy with curly red-brown hair sticking out everywhere._

She glanced over at Frank. He also seemed unsure on the matter. Knowing she'd get nowhere asking if they should or not, _(he'd say she was always the better decision maker)_ she dragged him over to where Percy and the other third-years were sitting.

She gave everyone at the table a once-over again.  
"Is this some sort of prank?"

The boy who'd called them over, Percy, looked extremely confused.  
"Whaddya mean?""

She blushed a little, and proceeded talking. "No, it's just, well-"

The blonde haired girl interrupted her, and effectively saved her from explaining anything.  
"She just means she's curious to know why we invited a couple of first-years over, when we could've invited a sixth-year, Percy."

"Oh," Percy started. "I guess that makes sense. I know you're always right A-"

His gaze suddenly dropped, and his mouth made the shape of a wide '_O_', his eyes glittering.

Confused, I followed his line of sight. Apparently, Frank did too, because he also had a strong reaction to this recent development.

Percy was staring at the girl's _chest._ I'm not going to explain this in more graphic details.

Several things happened in an instant.

First, Grover choked on his sandwich. I had forgotten he'd been there.

Second, the girl, who's name I would later find out to be _Annabeth, _gave Percy a hard slap in the face, making him fall from his seat.

Third, Frank slammed his hands into his face, preventing him from seeing anything. Or, perhaps it was to block his obvious blush.

Fourth, I involuntarily fanned my face, and turned into a human strawberry.

"Goddamnit, Percy! They probably think we're some kind of perverts, and it's all _your_ fault! "You just _had _to act like a male with enraged hormones _today. _Not in the bathroom, not in your room, not-"  
She stopped, and took in a shaky breath.

Slowly, he rose from the floor.  
"I was just looking at your beautiful owl necklace, Annabeth. I think the real _perverts _are you guys, for thinking up such vile things." Percy said, pointing at Annabeth, Frank, Grover, and myself.

He reclaimed his seat, and a smirk formed on Annabeth's face. It suddenly disappeared, and she started glaring at him.

"What _now_?" he whined.

"Well it's just," started Annabeth, "that you think my necklace is more important than my _voice_? Excuse me, but-"

Percy looked like he was about to fall into Annabeth's trap for a moment, until his faced morphed into one of glory.

"Hardy-har-har, Annie. I know you too well to fall into your little devious plan of embarrassing me. Even _I'm _not that stupid."

Frank glanced over at me, checking to see if I was okay.  
I sent him a thumbs-up.

A smirk appeared on Annabeth's face once again.  
"Oh yeah? How's this for making you feel stupid?"

And she kissed Percy.  
It didn't last very long though, fortunately for Frank and I.

"STOP!" Grover bellowed. "Think of the children!"

Percy and Annabeth immediately split apart, looking at each other with wide eyes.

"_Sheesh,_ guys. I knew you two were going to get together since you were first-years, but seriously? In front of _them?"_ Groved motioned towards Frank and I. "You're no better than Percy, Annabeth." Grover concluded.

I grinned at Frank, and to my surprise, he was also grinning towards me.  
"I could get used to this." I whispered.

**III. the quidditch team, and nicknames  
takes place in their second year.  
**

* * *

_Love is like water; you can drink it, swim in it, even drown in it, but you can't live without it._

* * *

"Oh my goodness, Frank!" I joyfully announced. "We actually did it! Who would've thought that _we _of all people would be good at Quidditch! I _told_ you we had to try out! You proved them all wrong, Frank! _We _did! Well, except for Percy, Annabeth, and Grover. They've always believed in us. I can't believe you're good at playing seeker. You seemed way too big to be it, but I was so wrong! And me, beater. Wow; this is so..amazing!" Hazel babbled.

"Yeah, Haze. We're the youngest ones on the team. Maybe someday one of us will be captain, instead of Reyna,"

"I completely agree, Frank! I can see it already- Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque at the World-Quidditch championships! Hazel Levesque- she scores!" Hazel said, all while pumping her hands into fists, and raising them towards the sky.

"Woah there, Hazel," Frank started to say. "You're getting a bit ahead of yourself."

Hazel seemed to notice that she was basically just day-dreaming aloud, and her cheeks turned slightly rosy.  
"Oops."

"Hey, don't worry. It was funny," Frank reassured me.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Yeah right, you're just saying that to make me feel better."

Frank wrapped me into a bear hug.  
"No I'm not," he whispered.

After he let go of me, I came to a conclusion.  
"You hug like a panda-bear, you know that, right?"

Frank looked at me questioningly for a moment, before shaking his head and smiling. "I'll never understand where you get all of these pseudonyms for me, Hazel. First _Frankenstein, _now, _panda-bear?_ Those two don't even match!" he joked.

I was going to say something, but he interrupted my train of thought.  
"I should make one for you." Frank put on a thinking face, until it was as if the gears in his mind had finally been put into place.

"Ah!" he announced. "I have found a nickname for the wonderful Hazel Levesque. I present, the wonderful nickname...Hazelnut!"

I started at him.  
"Why hazelnut?"

He looked at me, a little exasperated. "But it's obvious!"

I shook my head. "I seriously don't know why you've decided to call me hazelnut, Frank, besides the fact that it has my name in it."

He grinned a little.  
"Well..because you're sweet, just like chocolate! Hazelnuts are an ingredient in chocolate, _right_? Plus, the word _hazelnut_, like you said, has _hazel_ in it! It's the perfect nickname!" he cried out.

"Whatever, Frank." Hazel said, sighing.  
She started to poke his nose repeatedly.

"All I know is that you're _a big panda_."_  
_

**IV. they left us  
takes place in their third year.**

* * *

_Soul meets soul on lover's lips._

* * *

"I miss them, Frank." said Hazel, sobbing. "I really, really do. Every one of those three."

"I know, Haze, I miss them too. But they _had_ to graduate. Well, maybe not Percy. He probably should've repeated an extra year or two, dont'ya think?"

Hazel gave a short, tear filled laugh.  
"You always know exactly what to say to cheer me up, Frank. How do you do that?"

Frank shrugged.  
"Same to you. Remember when we first met?"

Now, Hazel gave a laugh without anything wet on her eyes.  
"Yeah, that was definitely the _best_ beginning to a friendship, ever."

Frank started to look at Hazel in the eyes.  
"Haze, I promise that I will never ever _ever ever ever _leave you. We're in this 'till the end, you hear me?"_  
_

Hazel looked down at her hands.  
"Okay..but you know when I said, like a second ago, about how we had the _best_ beginning to a friendship ever?"

"Yeah?" Frank said, while motioning for her to go on.

"Well..I was wondering if we could also have the _best_ start to a relationship, too?" Hazel inquired, hesitatingly looking up to meet Frank in the eyes.

He grinned at her.

"Of course, Hazelnut. Anything for you."

They took each other's hearts with just one, simple, innocent kiss.

**V. transfiguration  
****takes place in their fourth year  
**

* * *

_Didn't you know that people hide love like a flower too precious to be picked?_

* * *

"Now, now, Mr. Zhang, since you've displayed talent at transfiguration, care to try the _Vera Verto_ spell?" questioned the transfiguration teacher, Ms. Rosewood.

"Sure, m'am. What should I perform the spell on?"

"Oh, don't worry," said Ms. Rosewood, while handing over a guinea pig to Frank.

Frank seemed to study the pet for thirty seconds.  
He tapped the guinea pig thrice, and a crystal clear light emitted from his wand, capturing the furry creature.

A quiet _whooshing_ noise was heard, and instead of a guinea pig, there was a water goblet.

"Excellent, Frank Zhang!" applauded Ms. Rosewood.  
Most of the class looked at Frank with envy, pride, or amazement, since nobody had been able to perform that spell in the class.  
_(hazel was the only one looking at him with pride)_

**VI. nonverbal spells  
takes place in their sixth year**

* * *

_It is not love, but lack of love which is blind._

* * *

"Now class, does anybody know _why_ we should learn to perform nonverbal spells?" asked the teacher, Madam Rickolet.  
One student raised their hand-a Ravenclaw.  
"So that your opponent won't know what spell you'll use, of course!" chanted the Ravenclaw.  
"Yes, yes, correct."

The teacher looked over at all her students.  
"Does anybody want to try?"  
Hazel slowly, but surely, raised her hand.

"Ah! Hazel Levesque, come front and center."  
Hazel got out of her seat and strode to the front of the class.

"Now, perform..the Severing Charm!" announced the teacher. "Without speaking, of course."

For a moment, it seemed as if Hazel would do nothing. She stood there with her wand at her side, firmly pressed into her hand.  
But then, she pointed her wand to the carpet on the ground. A great _ripping_ noise was heard, and where the spotless carpet once was, there was shreds of it on the ground.

The teacher gasped. "My goodness! You've succeeded on your first try! Excellent work, Ms. Levesque."

Hazel timidly went back to her seat, very aware of all the students gaping at her.  
Frank sent her a _thumbs up_ and a wink.  
"Good job." he mouthed.

**VII. patronuses  
****takes place during their seventh year.**

* * *

_One man all by himself is nothing. Two people who belong together make a world._

* * *

"_Expecto Patronum_!" shouted Frank, and out of his wand came out the image of a panda- his patronus.  
Frank looked at his patronus, then at Hazel, then at his patronus again.  
"I'm not sure if I should be happy that I was able to complete the charm, or sad that you'll be able to tease me a lot more."

Hazel burst out laughing, going down to her knees, and clutching her sides,  
"I- I- I TOLD YOU, Frank!" she said, all while giggling nonstop.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," said Frank, rolling his eyes, and giving a slight chuckle. "By the way, why don't you try to do it? You haven't practiced in some time."

"Hey, you're right. I probably should practice..should I give you the satisfaction that knowing I still fail at this charm?" she said, talking to herself aloud. "Meh, I guess I will. But only for you."  
"_Expecto Patronum!"_ she shouted, and somewhat miraculously, out of her wand came out the image of a horse.

Frank blinked once, then twice, then thrice.  
"Seriously? I'm not even going to have _a bit_ of leverage here? Haze, you're too good for me."

Hazel giggled, and threw her arms around Frank.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." **  
**

**VIII. goodbye, my love  
****takes place eighty years after they graduate from hogwarts**

* * *

_And in the end, the love you take is equal to the love you make._

* * *

"You're such a liar, Frank," said Hazel, tears streaming down her wrinkled face.  
"You promised you'd never, _ever,_ leave me."


End file.
